Ninjago Assembled Challenge Response
by Jessica Jayme Bell
Summary: Response to Redrogue17's Challenge. DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OC


**NINJAGO ASSEMBLED  
A challenge I took up from Redrogue17 while bored.**

**Set before Lloyd releases the Serpentine as that was part of the rules.**

**Jessica is an OC that I use quite often in an Avengers Role-play.**

**Written April 2014**

* * *

"Dimensia stand down!"

"Never Stark, for your time is up, I shall rule the world! Ahahahahahahahahahahah"

"Oooh damn she's gone nuts now," Jessica, says.

"Shaddup Jessie and see if you can get her from behind," Stark replies over the comm.

"You will die a horrible death for calling me that Tony," Jessica says before morphing into a black cat and running off into a nearby alleyway.

"That's what you said last time," the man replied.

"Yeah, you didn't remember your name for the next three due to the drugs I put in your breakfast if you remember."

"Come on you two, concentrate of the mission."

"Yes Captain," they replied in sync.

"Okay, I'm in position."

"Well whenever you're ready kitty, Dimensia is still busy laughing."

"That's not very accurate, I'm currently a dog," Jessica deadpanned.

"Technicalities."

With a sly grin Jessica morphed into a snake (a very small one may I say, as it was an eyelash pit viper) and curled up in a spring before launching herself, fangs first at the cackling woman. Just before contact a blue shimmering portal opened up and sucked Jessica through.

Shocked by the sudden change in scenery Jessica morphed into her cat form. She looked around and observed her surroundings; the room she had landed in reminded her of Chinese and Japanese houses. _It won't take too long for the guys to fetch me from China or Japan… Korea maybe?_

She walked around a bit using her ears to direct herself towards the distant sounds of humans. When she got outside she found an empty courtyard. She followed the noises back inside through another door. She found four boys, teenagers at most, playing a video game while talking loudly and nibbling on pizza.

Shrugging in her cat form she stole a piece by picking the crust up in her mouth and dragging it easily to the corner of the room where she used her claws to chop it into pieces. She licked the tomato and cheese from her claws before eating the dissected pizza.

"Ummm, guys…. Since when did we have a cat?"

"We didn't."

"Well, why is there one eating pizza?"

Jessica looked up and observed the four boys who were now looking at her before holding up a paw and waving.

"To my knowledge, cats are not generally this smart."

"So we got a genius cat?"

Looking between the four boys, who were for some reason in matching, but differently coloured, jumpsuits she morphed her anatomy so that the cat Larynx was exchanged for a human one.

"I'm glad you think I'm a smart cat."

"Ahhhh! Talking cat!" yelled the boy in the blue suit jumping up into the black boy's arms.

"Jay, can you get down?"

"Ahahahahahaha, yeah sure," the boy, Jay, replied before hiding behind the white boy instead.

"Really? Am I that scary, do you prefer dogs?" With that Jessica morphed into her fox form.

"This shouldn't be possible," the boy in white stated.

"Tell me about it," the boy in red said scratching his head.

"Oh really, explain me then," Jessica said before morphing back into a cat, her preferred form.

"JESSICA?" A loud voice called. The boy immediately stood to attention scooping weapons off the floor.

"SHADDUP TONT AND ACT LIKE A CIVILISED MAN, don't worry guys, guess my idiot of a friend followed me through."

The man in question walked into the room with his suit turned suitcase tucked under his arm.

"So genius, what did you do this time?"

"For your information, I'm here saving your butt. Captain's at the other end taking the tracker back to the helicarrier."

"I would've been fine."

"Alternate dimension Jessie."

Jessica hissed before leaping up at Tony morphing into human form halfway to tackle him to the floor. In the end she sat cross-legged on Tony's back.

"Lesson number one, don't call me Jessie."

"Okay Kitty."

Jessica slapped the man on the head.

"Just what is going on here?" came a sudden outburst as two more people came into the room.

"We're not entirely sure Sensei, we're a little confused ourselves," the boy in black said while the boy in red scratched his head.

"Yeah, one second we're uh…. Training….. The next these two appear," the red boy said.

"Well then, you two, could you please introduce yourselves? I am Sensei Wu."

"Well I'm Jessica also known as Hecate, youngest Avenger and shape-shifter. Underneath me is my team mate Tony Stark, also known as Ironman. He's the tech man really, although he's want me to mention he's much more, but we tend to ignore him when he starts on that."

"Well, these are my students, Cole, Zane, Kai and Jay," Wu says each one nodding as they were introduced, "and this over here is Nya."

"Well it's sure nice to meet you all, but we really do need to find away home."

"Piece of cake, where about do you live, we can fly over there," Cole says.

"America."

"Ameri-what?"

"America….. Manhattan to be specific."

"But there is no place here called America, or Manhattan, and there is no land outside Ninjago…"

"Alternate Dimension I believe," Tony mentioned from the floor.

"Hmmm, maybe we can find a way back with Travellers tea then…"

"Travellers tea?" said Jess morphing into a cat and resting on Tony's shoulder as the man sat up at last.

"Uhhhhh….. How did you just turn into a cat?"

"Oh that's nothing to worry about; I've been like that most of my life."

"That's pretty neat."

"Great fun too."

"Why, Ninja, would one of you kindly give me a lift to Ninjago City, we must go to the teas shop immediately."

"Yes Sensei," the four boys said before all going outside.

"Nya, would you so kindly stay here, and keep our guests company?"

"Aye aye Sensei!"

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?" the first guy said.

"I dunno…" a second guy replied.

"Should we stop?"

"Probably, I have to draw up new ideas for the new comic."

"Yeah, I have new episodes to write up myself."

"Well maybe we'll continue tomorrow."

"See you later."

A few minutes later when the second guy was alone he walked back over to the comic strip before signing his name in the last panel. _Stan Lee_.

"Well back to the drawing boards for me."

* * *

**If this gets enough positive feedback I may just write a second part. I do have some vague idea's on how to continue but this seemed a nice place to cut it.**

**POYO**

**~Jessica**


End file.
